


Coming Down

by julianbashirspraisekink



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, rape doesn't happen between jaskier and geralt, this is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashirspraisekink/pseuds/julianbashirspraisekink
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier were having trouble in their relationship. When Geralt isn't there when he wakes up, the innkeeper tells Jaskier he left into the woods. Unlucky for Jaskier, a mysterious stranger is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the netflix series in two days and joined a witcher discord. The discussion that ensued inspired this fic. 
> 
> PLEASE if any of this is triggering to you do not read!

Geralt, as an alpha, was in theory the perfect person to handle an omega travel companion. In practice that omega was Jaskier. He was loud, disobedient, and got himself and others into way too much trouble. He was unbonded to boot and has the most delicious spicy scent that he was forced to cover with a crude smelling herbal mix lest he meet an alpha without Geralt there to defend him.

“Geralt, my feet hurt,” Jaskier drags himself alongside Roach, “I walked through a puddle and now my socks are wet,” he whines. Geralt, who has been listening to this since the aforementioned puddle incident, growls deep in his throat but is ignored yet again.

“We’ll reach town by nightfall.”

“Can I ride with you?”

“No.”

“Aw but think of how romantic it’ll be. Me, warm against your back and whispering sweet nothings into your ear.”

“Somehow your whispering voice is even more annoying than your speaking one.” Jaskier stops in his tracks,

“You know, sometimes I think you forget what I am. I’m an  _ omega _ , Geralt, I’m  _ delicate _ .” Geralt snorts in disbelief,

“You only act like an omega when it’s convenient to you, I’ve never met a more impudent little creature than you.” 

“Oh and you’re such an expert on omega behavior,” he jogs to catch up with Geralt when he starts moving again, “Exactly how many have you met in your considerably long life hm Geralt? I bet you could count on your fingers.” Geralt is getting tired of this conversation and fast,

“Just because something is unique doesn’t mean it's useful.”

“Geralt! I’m your mate!” Geralt turns to Jaskier,

“Your neck says otherwise.” Jaskier goes silent and Geralt knows he’s fucked up big time. 

The further they go the more distressed pheromones Jaskier is putting out and the louder his sniffles get. Geralt refuses to look back knowing he’ll find Jaskier crying and holding himself and he really doesn’t need that right now. He’ll get over it by the time they get to town.

Jaskier decidedly does not get over it and townsfolk are giving Geralt nasty looks. He needs to find the inn quickly, Jaskier is getting upset enough for a normal human to smell under his salve and that never ends up well. He stables Roach and tries to pull Jaskier closer to his side only to be shrugged off. Dammit, he really shouldn't have mentioned Jaskier’s lack of a bondmark. The innkeeper takes one look at Jaskier’s eyes, red from crying, and glares at Geralt, throwing him a room key. Jaskier fishes out his own coin purse and pays for a separate room much to Geralt's dismay. Ever since they spent Jaskier’s heat together for the first time Jaskier has always slept right on top of Geralt or spooned by him no matter how much of an ass Geralt had been that day. Before he could say anything, Jaskier was already climbing the stairs and slamming the door to his room shut.

“Fuck.”

Geralt asked around town and managed to find a contract, something minor but enough to get his thoughts away from Jaskier. He’ll set out tomorrow morning and they can be out of this town as soon as possible. Geralt didn’t bother knocking on Jaskier’s door before going to bed, if the omega wanted to see him, he would.

  
  


Jaskier couldn’t believe how cruel Geralt was being. He remarked about the bond which was Geralt’s fault in the first place mind you and had the gall to not even apologize afterwards! Jaskier’s pillow was wet with tears and he was cold sleeping with only a blanket instead of the warm body of a witcher holding him. He didn’t check up on his omega all night to make sure he was okay, he didn’t  _ want _ to stay in his own room, he wanted Geralt to bring him back and show him he was needed. Jaskier slept fitfully and woke up in the early afternoon, he tread downstairs to order breakfast and to see Geralt and get his grunt of an apology. Jaskier looked around and whined at the back of his throat when Geralt wasn’t even there. He left without him? A maid from the inn sits him down to comfort the poor omega,

“Hey now, what’s all this crying about from such a pretty face?” The beta woman brushed his tears away. Jaskier sniffled,

“My alpha left,” he didn’t know when or even if Geralt would be back for him. Could it be that Geralt was finally getting tired of Jaskier trying to make things official? He thought Geralt was fine with exclusivity, he hadn’t seen him even look at a brothel since they got together.

“That bastard witcher? Saw him leave with his horse a couple hours ago, headed towards the forest. Don’t mind him though, love, we know how to take care of an omega properly here.” She stands to leave and Jaskier figures she means his food but the more he waits the more likely he thinks she forgot about him.

“Now what do we have here?” a sweet voice behind him makes him bolt up from where he’s laying his head on the table. A handsome young man in regal clothing stands behind him, reeking of alpha pheromones, “I’ve been told there’s a pretty thing that needs my help.” Jaskier raises an eyebrow,

“I’m not a prostitute.” 

“I didn’t say you were, I was merely offering a place to stay, the outside world is a dangerous place for an unbonded omega. All I ask is you perform your lovely songs in my court, you are the bard that travels with the White Wolf correct?” Jaskier bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. He had no idea when he would see Geralt again and he was running out of coin. A free place to stay sounded nice.

“I’ll be delighted to be your guest for as long as I’m in town.” The man’s smile got impossibly wider,

“Excellent, I’ll have my men fetch your things. My name is Lord Lowis, my family have been saviors of omegas for generations.” 

“Oh like a charity thing?” Jaskier stands and swings his lute case over his shoulder. Lowis grins,

“Exactly, I’m so glad you understand. Come now songbird, let’s get you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I alternatively title this work "Jaskier gets a lot of nice things up until he doesn't"

The lord's manor was surrounded by sprawling gardens. Lowis leads Jaskier with a guiding hand on his lower back,

"You must tell me if you want a tour of the gardens later but for now I think it best to show you to your room to get cleaned up from your time on the road." Jaskier gives a small smile,

"I'll take you up on that, I love flowers, nature's beautiful gift to us."

"Like omegas." Jaskier turned from where he was looking at a meticulously pruned rose bush,

"Hm?" The guards at the front doors open it for Lowis, the foyer is bright with tall windows and a light color scheme. Jaskier could see other rooms from the fairly open floor design and they were all filled with couches and pillows and plush rugs. The guest room was even more lavish, there was a four poster bed with gauzy curtains and piled high with all sorts of snuggly things an omega could nest with. 

"I'll have a bath drawn for you and we can then see about getting you properly fed. Go ahead, sit down and make yourself comfortable. Let me know if you need the room warmer." Jaskier nods and sits on the couch in front of the fireplace. Lowis watches with glee as Jaskier brings a large pillow to his chest to hold and scent.

"Thank you for your generosity, I can only hope you like my music as much as you think you will." Lowis waves a hand as we walks back through the door,

"Don't put too much stress on yourself, it'll make you sick." The door closes with a  _ click _ and Jaskier is left alone to relax in his cozy room. He slips off his boots to put by the fireplace and lays down on the couch, not wanting to mess up the bed while he's unwashed. His items are brought in and he assesses his lute to see it is not damaged. He snacks on some dried fruit from his pack and hums a new tune, surely Lord Lowis deserves a song for all his gallantry. 

A steaming hot tub is brought to him filled with lavender sprigs and rose petals. Jaskier starts to undress but turns around to see a young beta woman still there.

"You can, uh, leave now." She shakes her head slightly and giggles like he said something funny,

"My name is Yvette, I'll be your omega's maid from now on. The lord wants me to make sure any um,  _ smells from the road _ are gone." Hm, an omega's maid. He had one of those while living with his parents and he thought he never would again. Jaskier sighs and shrugs off his doublet and pulls his chemise over his head. Yvette takes his dirty clothes and he sinks down into the water with a purr. Yvette helps him wash, something he feels bad doing with someone instead of Geralt (but he really does  _ not _ want to think about Geralt lest he cry), she uses a pretty floral smelling oil for his hair and a warm vanilla for his body. Jaskier soaks until the water turns cold while Yvette takes care of his dirty clothes. He cracks an eye open when he hears her return, she's carrying a bundle of clothes that she places on the bed while she helps Jaskier from the tub. Jaskier, wrapped in a blanket that had been put near the fire to warm up, traces the silver embroidery of the new dark blue doublet,  _ beautiful like everything else in this house _ , he thinks. He finally gets Yvette to leave after he's all dressed and he goes to admire himself in the mirror. Geralt would say all of this was useless frivolity but Jaskier was an omega who liked nice things and cozy atmospheres. He bites his lower lip as he thinks of Geralt, as nice as things were here he would give anything to be back on the road with his alpha in the rain and cold with soggy boots. Jaskier curls up in the bed, arranging pillows and blankets for his nest to distract himself. Geralt said they didn't have to separate this time, that he would keep Jaskier forever but he went off and left him in a strange town just because he wanted a bond mark. No matter, Jaskier could take care of himself just fine, he’s done so for years without Geralt anyway. He would stay here for a while until he wears out his welcome one way or another and he would be back on the road again. 

Lord Lowis knocks on the guest room door before letting himself in, rude in Jaskier’s opinion but this was his house after all.

“I’m ever so glad you’ve deemed this place worthy of a nest but you must be starving. Come, I’ve had a lunch prepared for us.” He extends his arm for Jaskier to take which he reluctantly does so. “You look so lovely in your new clothes, the silver on the jacket makes you look like the night sky with all its stars.” Jaskier wanted to pull away, to say he was already claimed by another alpha but he  _ wasn’t _ . Geralt had never bonded him, he was still free for another alpha to take. Lunch was at a table in the garden, warm rosemary bread with a plate of cheeses and meat. Lowis watched Jaskier eat, having almost nothing himself and Jaskier considered for a second the food being poisoned. It seemed counterproductive to what Lowis was trying to do, obviously he wanted to get in Jaskier's pants. Jaskier resolutely decided, no he would not have sex with the handsome lord, his heart still belonged to Geralt. And they would meet up again, right? He would simply give Lowis enough to let him stay in his house, a kiss on the cheek or letting him scent him perhaps. Lowis reached out to place his hand over Jaskier's where it lay on the table,

"Would you like that tour of the gardens I promised? You could pick some flowers for your room." Jaskier put on his most winning smile,

“Thank you, that would be wonderful.” Lowis offers Jaskier his arm which he takes and they make their way deeper into the beds of flowers.

“Any flowers you want, just say the word.” Jaskier points to a yellow tulip and Lowis cuts the stem with a pocket knife from his jacket. He hands it to Jaskier who twirls it between his fingers, Geralt’s never done anything this romantic with him… Jaskier collects a bouquet for his room and Lowis procures a vase. When they meet in Jaskier’s room Lowis is holding not only the vase, which he sets on the mantle, but a single red rose. “Jaskier, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me?” Jaskier chews on the inside of his cheek,  _ Oh gods not a rose, tulips and daffodils are fine but not roses.  _ Lowis looks expectantly at him and Jaskier can tell there's no way to reject him without completely shattering his heart. He takes a deep breath,

“I would love to accompany you for dinner.” Lowis’s face lights up,

“Excellent! I’ll see you in a couple of hours, I’m afraid I have some business to attend to.” He hands Jaskier the rose and makes his way out into the hallway. Jaskier sighs, collapsing on the bed looking at the rose in his hand,

“You asked for romance, Jaskier. You should be happy about this,” he scolds himself, “Be careful what you wish for and all that I guess.”

.

..

…

….

Lowis descended the cold stone staircase to the dungeon. The torch in his hand flickers in the dark and he nods to the guards guarding their only prisoner,

“Witcher,” he regards Geralt with disdain, “Have you decided to leave our town?” Geralt spits blood in his direction from where he’s chained to the wall,

“You won’t hurt Jaskier, I won’t let you.” Lowis was genuinely taken aback by this,

“Why would I hurt Jaskier? You’re the one who hurts him the most, beast. He’s been dreadfully neglected, he is starved of affection and left bereft of a bond mark. I’m here to fix all of that, you’re no longer needed.” Geralt growls deep in his throat at the other alpha,

“He’s not  _ yours. _ ”

“Yes? Well he’s not yours either. I wonder which one of us will be able to claim him first, hm? Omegas need the security of an alpha, witcher, and the comfort of a home. Give it up, you’re not even capable of giving him pups.” Lowis, satisfied with his explanation, heads back upstairs, he has an omega waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short but I need to get it out of the way before the next chapter

Lowis was visibly upset when he came to fetch Jaskier for dinner.

"Is there something wrong?" Jaskier climbs out of his nest from under a pile of furs and Lowis pulls him in for a hug, scenting his neck,

"Nothing that hearing your beautiful voice won't fix." Jaskier tries to wiggle out of his grasp but Lowis only holds him tighter to prevent his escape. Lowis forces Jaskier's head to face him and captures his lips much to Jaskier's dismay. Lowis tries to deepen the kiss but Jaskier bites his tongue and pulls away. Lowis growls threateningly and Jaskier shrinks in on himself, trying to make himself seem smaller,

"I'm sorry, you caught me by surprise. I should have told you this earlier but I already have an alpha in my life." Lowis is furious, 

"No, you don't. That witcher is as good as dead and a monster like that could never deserve you. I've offered you everything and you took it and it's time to pay up little omega," he bites Jaskier's neck, dangerously close to his bonding spot and Jaskier lashes out.

"You know where Geralt is? He didn't leave?"

"Why are you still talking about him? You're mine now." Jaskier shakes his head, 

"He's my alpha and I love him!" Lowis reels back and slaps Jaskier, knocking him to the floor. Jaskier curls up, sobbing hysterically. Lowis, realizing what he's done drops to his knees and gathers Jaskier up in his arms, 

"I'm sorry, my dear heart. I just love you so much and I get jealous. I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll bond you properly during your heat, I hear it's the most pleasurable thing an omega can experience. I'll fill you with pups and you'll never be left wanting for a knot. I'll take care of you." It brings Jaskier small comfort that his heat is still weeks away and he has that long to find his way out of this. "I see now that the adjustment to a good life is going to be hard for you, I'll make it easier, I am in possession of an elixir that can induce heat in omega's. Once you're bonded and pregnant you'll mellow out."

"I'll never stop fighting you," Jaskier says weakly. Lowis pets his hair,

"Fine then. I'll make you a deal. As long as you behave the witcher stays alive." Jaskier bites his lip, if it keeps Geralt from getting hurt, he'll do anything. 

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEVERE CONTENT WARNINGS AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a really bad day so I made Jaskier have a bad day too :) be warned I wrote this in a few hours and didn't proofread it at all :)

Yvette comes in about an hour later carrying a bundle of new clothes.

“Oh my dear, what’s wrong?” She crouches on the floor next to the bed where Jaskier has completely hidden himself, the only sign he was there being the muffled crying. Jaskier whines much like a wounded animal when he’s exposed to the light and Yvette’s concerned face. She frowns and sits with him, petting his back until he calms, “Now what’s gotten you all worked up? You’re to be having dinner with Lord Lowis in a half hour. I’ve brought you the outfit he wants you to wear.” Jaskier rubs the heels of his hands roughly over his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears,

“Lowis is holding me prisoner, he intends to forcibly bond me in exchange for my alpha’s life.” 

“But the lord  _ is _ your alpha, he’ll take good care of you, love, don’t you worry.”

“I already have an alpha! He’s a witcher named Geralt and I love him! I don’t care that we’re out on the road most nights, or that he barely uses two words in a sentence at a time!” Yvette pulls him into a hug, they’re silent for a few moments before she pulls away. She speaks again, voice soft and without eye contact,

“We should get you ready for dinner.” She helps him with the laces of his new outfit, white with gold threading and pearls sewn on in delicate patterns. She dries his eyes and shows him to the dining room but stops him before entering, “Everything will be okay, Jaskier,” he’s struck at the use of his name, like a friend instead of a servant, “Just do as he says.” She hands him his lute and opens the door for him where Lowis is waiting at the head of the table, an older omega woman absolutely covered in jewelry at his side. Lowis gives him a smile that’s almost apologetic and stands up to lead Jaskier to his place at the table, across from the woman. 

“I’m sorry for earlier, my love, I’m glad to see you’ve forgiven me.” Jaskier doesn’t even  _ begin _ to unpack all of that and stays silent, eyes cast down towards the table. 

“Oh my, Lowis, you didn’t exaggerate when you told me of his beauty!” Lowis flushes,

“Jaskier, this is my mother, Anastasia.” Anastasia titters lightly, the soft spoken way noble omegas are taught to laugh,

“Lowis, you’re acting like a schoolboy with his first crush, how adorable. And you, I heard what dire straits my boy saved you from. A witcher of all things! When I heard word of you entering town I sent Lowis down to scoop you up straight away! Ever since my husband died, bless his soul, he’s been so sullen and I’ve been nagging him to find a nice omega to give a good home. It’s what his father would have wanted.” Jaskier nearly bent his fork with how tight he was gripping it, trying not to speak out. Lowis takes his hand and kisses the scent glands in his wrist,

“Jaskier is going to do us the honor of singing for us tonight, I see you’ve brought your instrument.” Jaskier clears his throat,

“Um- Of course…” he stands up and positions his lute in his arms, fingers on the strings. He sings the most bitter rendition of  _ Toss a Coin _ he ever has. Lowis is seething in his seat, Jaskier can tell.

He does not ask for another song. Anastasia claps,

“Is that one of the songs the witcher made you sing? When you were his captive?” 

“We’re not talking about the witcher.” Lowis growls, effectively shutting the two omegas at the table up. 

Their dinner is served and the wine is brought out. “I have a special drink for you, my songbird.” Anastasia fans herself,

“Oh I remember this! His father did the same to me, it was the best week of my life.” Jaskier shivers, looking down at his newly offered goblet and feeling like he’s about to throw up. The two look at him expectantly. Jaskier feels that with the stunt he pulled with the song Lowis might just be angry enough to go down and kill Geralt this instant if he refuses the elixir. He cautiously brings it to his lips and takes a sip. Lowis beams and encourages him to drink the whole cup. It’s thick and chemical sweet, and once Jaskier has some the taste is almost addictive and he suddenly can’t have enough. He feels a bit warm and a bit woozy. The two laugh at his dilated pupils and the dazed look on his face. Jaskier clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head to try to clear his fogging mind but suddenly he feels big hands under his arms lifting him. Lowis seats Jaskier on his lap at the table and rubs his bonding gland with his thumb, turning Jaskier’s bones into mush as he tries to escape. He has to keep fighting this but it’s all he can do to keep eating the food Lowis is feeding him, to try not to choke on the wine Lowis pours down his throat. Anastasia says something he can’t quite make out and he opens his mouth to ask her to repeat herself but what he says instead is, 

“ _ Alpha _ .” The two laugh again and Lowis stands with Jaskier in his arms, bidding his mother goodnight as he sets off down the halls.

They get to Jaskier’s room and Lowis lays him down in his nest. The laces on his doublet are slowly undone as well as those on his breeches. Jaskier is sweating, slick is starting to form between his thighs and he rubs them together to get some friction on his poor omega’s cock. Jaskier whines as Lowis spreads his legs and tries to force them closed but he isn’t strong enough.

“You’re such a precious thing,” Lowis coos, “I won’t hurt you, little dove, I’m just going to ensure you’re loose enough to take me.” Lowis’ head ducks down to lap at the slick leaking from Jaskier’s puffy slit. He moans at the taste and drives his tongue inside despite Jaskier’s aborted kicks to his back. Jaskier comes untouched like a good omega and falls completely limp. He’s pliant as Lowis fucks him, eyes shut trying to picture he’s somewhere else but with his mind gone all he can focus on is the sensation.

Lowis knots him multiple times that night and keeps his spend in overnight with a polished stone plug. He holds Jaskier tight, cock still in his slit even after it softens. Lowis is a very attentive alpha, every time Jaskier wakes up sobbing for attention he either knots him or plays with his little omega’s cock with his fingers which most alphas would see as beneath him. Jaskier thinks he would be perfect if only he wasn’t a complete fucking scociopath.

  
  


Jaskier wakes up to light filtering through the gauzy canopy of his bed and immediately the rim of a glass is pressed against his lips. He drinks expecting another glass of water but coughs as he gets a mouthful of elixir. Yvette shushes him, she looks nervous,

“Jaskier, you have to drink before he gets back,” she whispers, “It’s the only way I was allowed in.” Jaskier nods and regretfully does as told. Footsteps echo on the other side of the door and Yvette kisses his forehead before gathering her tray of dishes. The door opens to reveal not only Lowis but four guards carrying-

“Geralt…” Jaskier slurs, thoughts fading. Geralt is badly beaten, muzzled, and chained to a chair that’s placed in front of the bed. His struggles begin anew as he sees Jaskier, eyes going wide and muffled shouts coming from behind the leather. Lowis smirks, 

“I thought I would show our guest how eager you are for me, my dear. You took me so well last night and it would be a shame if the witcher didn’t get to see me bond you.” Yvette hurries to exit the room, stumbling and falling, dishes breaking everywhere. One of the guards catches her and she mumbles her thanks before going back to clean up the mess she left by Geralt. Geralt has an unreadable expression in his eyes. Yvette leaves and the guards do too, standing outside the door.

Lowis uncovers Jaskier’s naked form and releases his own cock from the confines of his pants,

“Just think of how it will be, Jaskier, just me and you, raising a family of strapping alphas so they can go and carry on our family legacy.” Jaskier tries to push him away little ‘ _ no’s  _ and ‘ _ stop’s  _ not deterring Lowis in the slightest. There’s the telltale click of a lock and the jangle of chains falling towards the floor. Both Jaskier and Lowis look behind them to find Geralt unbuckling the muzzle. 

“How-” Lowis starts, looking side to side frantically as if some spirit has let Geralt go. Geralt tosses him a key,

“Not all of your staff are as loyal as you thought. Some of them have actual decency, believe it or not.” Lowis doesn’t get another word edgewise and the sickening  _ crack _ of bone breaking fills the room as Geralt punches him in the nose. Lowis falls to the ground, something in his head obviously fractured and Geralt is not far behind, pummeling his brains into the carpet until something  _ breaks _ and blood spurts out, covering Geralt’s face and chest. He stands up, breath heaving with the adrenaline of beating a man to death to protect his omega. He turns to Jaskier who must be looking at him terrified and disgusted but all he sees is love and relief. He tosses clothes from the wardrobe to him, “Stay in here while I take care of the guards.” Jaskier nods and pushes himself up on weak legs to give Geralt a kiss,

“I love you, you know that right?” Geralt gives a small quirk of his lips,

“I know.” He grabs a fire poker from the mantle and heads out the door. Jaskier struggles to get dressed to the sound of screaming and four heavy thuds interspaced between the few minutes Geralt is gone. He’s pulling a pair of boots on by the time Geralt comes back in, even more covered in viscera. Geralt scoops him up with one arm and Jaskier hangs onto him as they make their way to the stables where Roach is being kept. Yvette is waiting for them with their belongings packed. She’s wary of Geralt but runs to hug Jaskier,

“Stay safe, Jaskier. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Jaskier looks back to where Geralt is talking to Roach,

“I already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i FINALLY finished this!

“Are you sure you want to do this Jaskier? It’s only been four months since your capture,” Geralt laid in bed with Jaskier, fingers hesitantly hovering over his bonding gland. Jaskier nods, leaning into Geralt’s hand and purring,

“I’m ready, love, have been for years.”

“I’m sorry I made you wait, all of this could have been avoided.” Jaskier shushes him gently,

“It’s not your fault, stop blaming yourself for others’ wrongdoings.”

“I couldn’t protect you.”

“Geralt, you saved me. I would have been bonded to Lowis forever if you hadn’t protected me the way you did.” 

After escaping Lowis, Geralt took Jaskier to Kaer Morhen to heal in peace. Fall was approaching and with it, Jaskier’s next heat. They had both decided they would prefer bonding while Jaskier is completely clear headed. Geralt had wanted to make sure Jaskier was bonded to him by the time they returned to the Path but he still felt this was too early, that Jaskier wasn’t ready. He cupped Jaskier’s cheek in his rough hand,

“I don’t want this to be something you regret. Witchers were never meant to be bonded and there’s a reason for it.” Jaskier huffs and rolls his eyes,

“I’m already traveling with you, at this point bonding will put me in  _ less _ danger.” Geralt hums noncommittally but snakes his hand under the covers where they’re lying together naked. He runs a finger over the head of Jaskier’s omega’s cock, making him mewl. “Geralt, I want you. Don’t make me wait any longer.” Geralt brings their lips together,

“I won’t.” Jaskier parts his legs for Geralt to climb atop him but instead of that, Geralt goes down under the covers so his face is aligned with Jaskier’s omega’s cock and slit. Jaskier sucks in a shaky breath and flushes red as he realizes what Geralt is about to do. Oral was something omegas did for their alphas, not the other way around. In all the adventurous sex Jaskier’s had he’s never had anyone go down on his cock, just his slit, and even that was rare. Geralt has eaten him out plenty of times but this was something entirely different, omega’s cocks were meant to be ignored, not sucked on. Geralt took him into his mouth and Jaskier cried out in ecstasy. His hips bucked up and Geralt let him fuck his mouth until he came, a rapturous experience. Geralt pulled back when Jaskier got too overly sensitive and swallowed his clear spend. He moved down to Jaskier’s slit, licking up the wetness there, adding fingers to make sure Jaskier was ready to take his massive girth.

“Geralt,” he whines, “Get inside me already!” Geralt chuckles and moves back up Jaskier’s body to give him a kiss that tasted like himself.

“Is this how it’s going to be? Once you’re bonded you’ll be a demanding little thing?”

“I was a  _ demanding little thing _ from the start you knew what you were getting into,” he wraps his legs around Geralt’s waist and tries to pull him in. Geralt lines himself up and starts to slide in, both of them moaning. Geralt fucks him slowly, savoring the feeling of being inside Jaskier again, refusing to speed up even as Jaskier begs him to. This was going to be a pleasant and gentle experience for Jaskier, who sometimes didn’t know what was best for him, Geralt decided. 

Jaskier whimpered as he felt Geralt’s knot catch at his rim, soon they would be locked together and Geralt would bond him. Geralt grunted as Jaskier’s hole fluttered around him, he would sink inside fully and spill in the next few thrusts. Geralt’s knot grows too big to thrust in and out so Geralt just moves in shallow circles inside Jaskier. 

“ _ Jaskier _ ,” Geralt groans as he comes, filling him and biting down on his neck at the same time. Jaskier wails, spots dancing across his vision as he goes completely limp in Geralt’s arms. He was nothing but a blissed out mess for Geralt to spend in as his orgasam ripples through his fucked out body, making him twitch and clench around Geralt’s knot.

Jaskier comes to about an hour later when Geralt’s knot starts to go down. Geralt nuzzles his neck where a bloody bite mark is displayed proudly. Jaskier reaches up to touch it, moaning softly at the pleasure the touch induces.

“Did I break you?” Geralt gives Jaskier a half smile, eyes soft. Jaskier kisses him,

“Yes, completely, in the best of ways.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
